Tonight
by HC247
Summary: For tonight, she is nothing that she used to be, but what she always longed to be. Fiyeraba, post-ALAYM. Please review!


It's funny how quickly things can change in a single night.

Tonight she is a dreamer. For as long as she can remember, she has been the pragmatic and practical one; never daring to imagine a life other than the one she has always lived. All of her life, her path has been laid out before her and she has been expected to follow it without deviation, which she had until that day in the throne room. That day, all she had ever known had been lost and any hope she ever had of dreams seemed to die with it. For tonight, she dares to think differently and imagine a shadow of a hopeful future beyond that of disaster.

Tonight she is human. Or rather she comes to the realization that she has always been, despite the rumors and accusation that circulated around her that she was, in fact, otherwise. To be regarded with nothing more than odd stares and silent degradation from those who know nothing of her or her situation came to be common place in her life and although she never showed it, it stung more than she would ever care to admit. And now the only other person in her presence is gazing upon her in such a different manner, that she doesn't know if she dares to believe in him or not. He reaches out to her, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze and smiles gently at her and she can't help but return it.

Tonight she is a woman. Her heart quickens slightly at his touch and her stomach suddenly decided to pursue a career as a gymnast. Her practical side tells her that this is not real and that she will only be left wanting. Her other side, however, the part of her that has secretly craved affection and has longed to be loved, promptly tells practicality to shove off. In this moment, she discovers she has a soul and she realizes that she wants to feel. She wants to know what it is like to know the touch of a man, that small subtle brush or softly spoken word that can completely turn her world on it's side. She has lived her entire life thus far alone, never even having the slightest hope that someone could care about her, lest of all a man such as him. She leans into his touch and dares to cradle his cheek in her hand. He doesn't flinch at her touch and her heart leaps a little more.

Tonight she is a lover. She watches as he moves gradually closer. His hands are touching her, one joined to hers in her lap and the other thumbing her cheek as he leans closer to her. Her eyes slide close in anticipation and she barely has time to think before his lips meet hers. His kiss is tentative; a gentle test to see whether or not she will accept him. She does so without hesitation, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him down with her to the forest floor. She can tell her actions surprise him, but he does not argue, only deepens the kiss, taking care not too push her too far too fast. She senses this and silently thanks him, giving into her desires and letting instinct take over.

Tonight she is an enchantress. Of all the things that pass through her mind, this seems to hold the most truth. For the better part of three years, her name was spoken with fear and trepidation and whispered with great caution, as if saying it aloud will simply conjure her up out of thin air. She has worked hard to master the art of magic and spells, but tonight she brings a magic of a different kind. For this moment, she is in the arms of the one man she never dreamed she could have. The balmy heat of their lovemaking mixes with the cool night air and the effect is almost surreal. Lost to everything, but the man above her, she allows the magic to consume her as well and it takes them higher, faster, and deeper, allowing them to defy gravity together and remain suspended for half an eternity. When they finally return to earth, they simply lay in silence as the magic fades away, leaving only the sounds of the mingled breaths and beating hearts. He presses a kiss to her lips, then her forehead before pulling her into the curve of his side. She lays her head on his chest and smiles, basking in the afterglow and allowing herself to not worry about the future. They have the here and now; this one moment to simply be.

Tonight, she smiles and realizes that, for the first time, she truly feels _wicked_.


End file.
